El Carnívoro y El Analizador
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Yaoi/Slash]—¡Te amo, Kyo-kun!—Eso detuvo los pasos del Demonio de Namimori. Cuando el prefecto volteó a ver a Karoru, éste había huído a grandes pasos. Curioso cómo alguien como el "Analizador" podía enamorarse de alguien como Kyoya. [Hibari Kyoya x Fujibayashi Karoru/OC]


N/A: Primer fanfic de KHR. Oh, que hermoso. Que hermoso, hermoso, hermoso. Siempre había tenido ilusión en publicar uno. Mi personaje preferido es, por supuesto, Reborn. Es el infante más adorable y el hombre más sexy de todos. Y mi segundo es Hibari Kyoya, siguiéndole a Reborn por tan poco.

Estoy 100% segura de que terminando el Capítulo tendrán varias dudas en la cabeza, pero después las aclararé, no se preocupen.

Advertencias: Esto, contiene Slash/Yaoi [Hombre x Hombre], Hetero [Hombre x Mujer], Muertes futuras de personajes, posible OoC [Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje], Romance Lento, Lenguaje Vulgar, Faltas Ortográficas, Violencia, Posibles Temas Fuertes, y Etc.

Pairing: [Hibari Kyoya x Fujibayashi Karoru/OC] [Parejas menores]

Rated: +T [Posiblemente irá para +M después]

Genre: Romance/Acción.

Summary: —¡Te amo, Kyo-kun!—Eso detuvo los pasos del Demonio de Namimori. Cuando el prefecto volteó a ver a Karoru, éste había huído a grandes pasos. Curioso cómo alguien como el "Analizador" podía enamorarse de alguien como Kyoya.

Disclaimer: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenece desafortunadamente. Si así fuera Reborn sería sólo mío. Pero no es así. Lo único de mi pertenencia es el OC "Fujibayashi Karoru" y la trama de la historia. No gano dinero con esto, no. Sólo lo hago por diversión y no tengo intenciones de Plagio.

¡Ya no pueden demandarme!

Notas Finales: Si no te gusta lo que se mira en éste fic, te recomiendo que retrocedas antes de que lance una sexy pero peligrosa maldición sobre ti, ¿okey?

Capítulo 1: First Meeting.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

—Presa.

Suspiró con cansancio. Llevó lentamente sus frágiles y pequeñas palmas de las manos al cuello ajeno, acariciándolo de manera afectuosa. Sonrió levemente.— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Kyo-kun?

Oyó un gruñido ronco. Y sintió un fuerte brazo rodear posesivamente su cintura. Tragó saliva, sorprendido.—No te resistas más.

Fujibayashi se relamió los labios de manera lenta, con una sensualidad inhata. El Demonio de Namimori no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos. Orbes azules metálicos opacándose de deseo.

—¿Parece que me estoy resistiendo, Kyo-kun?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del prefecto antes de llevar su mano libre a la barbilla de su presa atrapada entre su cuerpo y alzarle la cabeza, quedando su rostro y el de él a escasos centímetros. El castaño oscuro se ruborizó levemente, sintiéndo su corazón palpitar a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Tragó saliva una vez más, su mirada castaña cruzándose con la azulada del prefecto. Su delgado ser estaba acorralado entre el cuerpo del Demonio y la pared. No había escapatoria.

Pero eso no le molestaba.

—Hn.—Hubo silencio. Amplió su suave sonrisa, tornándose tan sexy que el gobierno japonés debía tornarla ilegal. Definitivamente.—No, no lo parece.

Dada esa simple respuesta, los fuertes y poderosos labios de Kyoya entraron en contacto con los delgados y frágiles de Fujibayashi Karoru.

X~X~X~X~X-Presente-X~X~X~X~X

—Tócame un sólo pelo y prometo darte la muerte más dolorosa existente.

Fujibayashi alzó una ceja escéptico, mirando seriamente aquél chico que le sonreía de manera torcida, anunciándole un dolor de cabeza para el futuro. Había estado comiendo sus tacos tranquilamente, llegaba ése tipo, le quitaba uno, se lo comía y le pedía tan campante que le diese su dinero si no quería morir. Que se pudriese en el infierno por ser de genes estúpidos, pensó Karoru, acomodándose sus largas hebras castañas detrás de su oreja con cuidado, dejando de prestarle atención al joven que se creía con derecho de abusar de él.

Por el otro lado, el chico de cabellos rubios maltratados y amenazantes orbes color cobre negó con la cabeza, incrédulo pero sonriendo de confianza. Aquél mocoso debilucho era realmente idiota por amenazarlo de esa forma. ¡Él era quien amenazaba y golpeaba a los débiles! No aquél castaños estúpido. Por el otro lado, el más bajo de estatura de los dos -Fujibayashi en ése caso- continuó con su merienda mexicana que se había preparado a sí mismo, aún dejando de lado al abusador de ahí.

—¿Me estás ignorando a propósito, idiota?—Rugió el de cabellos rubios, visiblemente irritado y molesto. La atención de los presentes del lugar estaban fijos únicamente en los dos. Fujibayashi procedió a ignorarlo como si fuese una simple escoria, y, por ende, aumentar la ira del abusador.—¡¿Eres imbécil que no sabes con quién tratas?!—Bramó, totalmente iracundo.

El rubio quedó completamente en silencio ante la media sonrisa que el castaño exhibió de repente.

Terminando de comerse el último taco restante que tenía en el plato a bocados pequeños y mascadas lentas, procedió a mirar al chico de cabellos dorados cual oro de manera envenenada. Su mirada chocolate le anunciaba muerte fácilmente, y, el abusador tragó saliva nervioso, sintiéndose intimidado por primera vez en su vida. Y no era exactamente por la mirada asesina que le mostraba, si no por la sonrisa del mismo demonio que mostraba tan campante. Sonrisa que pronosticaba cosas horribles para su vida. Posiblemente cosas físicas.

—Oh no, yo si sé quién eres.—Pausó por unos momentos, analizando las faccioned faciales del rubio por alguna extraña razón. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y el más alto retrocedió un paso, su instinto asustado suplicando la huída.—Eres Tachibana Kazuki y tienes 16 años de edad. Naciste un 17 de Noviembre y posees sangre A positiva. Tus padres son-... —Y mientras la información personal del chico fluía cual cascada, el joven ahora estaba confuso al máximo. Si antesestaba intimidado por la expresión facial de Karoru, ahora lo estaba más por sus datos personales de sí mismo que salían de la boca ajena, acertando de manera siniestra a la perfección. Fujibayashi amplió su sonrisa, bastante satisfecho por lo logrado. Pausó un poco después de terminar de decir toda la información que poseía y procedió a advertirle una vez más, sólo para su acto bondadoso del día.—Déjame en paz antes de que termines con unos huesos rotos, por favor.

Kazuki quedó paralizado ante esas palabras por varios segundos, pero decidió dejar sus temores atrás y hacerle frente a aquél mocoso inútil. Ese chico no era nadie comparado con él. Además, su cuerpo era delgado y débil a la vista, ¡era obvio que él, Tachibana Kazuki, vencería fácilmente! Lo único que le enfermaba era el aura de tranquilidad que lucía el castaño, sumado a su expresión siniestra, ¡le sacaba de quicio! Lucía tranquilo, con una paz bastante irritante, como si supiese que fuese ganar como si no fuese un fuerte oponente.

Lo mataría. Se encargaría de eso.

—¿Crees que tus palabrotas pueden asustarme?—Tachibana gruño con enfado, observando fijamente a Karoru. Idiota, se permitió pensar el castaño, cerrando sus ojos y borrando su sonrisa por unos simples momentos para ganar toda la paciencia posible. Suspiró profundamente, relajando su cuerpo y abrió sus párpados, iniciando un concurso de miradas con los ojos cobrizos.—¡Eres un debilucho! Me bastaría un sólo golpe para dejarte inconsciente en el suelo.— Continuó, aún molesto por no ver a quién había elegido como víctima temblar de miedo. Tenía suerte de que nadie del Comité hubiese pasado por ahí todavía.

El castaño rodó los ojos y con toda la paciencia que le restaba se permitió tirar el plato desechable de plástico lleno de restos de comida en el que cuidadosamente había comido al bote de basura colocado a su lado. Se miró las manos, cubiertas por sus guantes elegantes blancos que dejaban a descubierto sus dedos para descubrir con alivio ningún rastro de manchas de grasa o comida. Después miró de nuevo los orbes brillosos de Tachibana. No le temía, para nada.

Se permitió sonreír de nuevo y murmurar simplemente una sóla frase.—Te reto a intentarlo, idiota.

Apenas y la frase escapó de sus manos ladeó su cuerpo ágilmente hacia la izquierda para esquivar exitosamente el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su cara y, como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta consiguio moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para regresárselo, llevando su mano derecha hecha puño a la boca de su contricante, con la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo hacia atrás, tirando a Kazuki grotescamente en el suelo. Tirado en el piso boca arriba, el rubio llevó las manos a sus labios cerrando fuertemente los párpados. Soltaba maldiciones que eran ahogadas por sus manos cubriéndose de un poco de sangre.

Fujibayashi parpadeó varias veces como si hubiese escapado de su trance, mirando con sorpresa el cuerpo adolorido en el suelo, quejarse lleno de sufrimiento.—Que raro. No te golpeé con toda mi fuerza siquiera.—Dirigió su mirada a los sorprendidos presentes para mirar de nuevo el cuerpo aún quejumbroso de Kazuki.—Quizás no debí golpearte tan fuerte...—Musitó antes de revisar su mano en busca de revisar algúna mancha en su guante blanco. Descubrió con fastidio la enorme mancha de sangre del rubio cubriendo parte de los nudillos. Bufó molesto. Había puesto todo su esmero en mantener sus guantes limpios de todo, ¡incluso de los grasosos tacos! Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Vaya mierda.

—Manchaste mis guantes de tu asquerosa sangre. Por eso odio luchar contra débiles.—Gruñó Karoru con fastidio antes de mirar por última vez al joven de orbes cobrizos. Rodó con fastidio los ojos hastiado de tantas miradas y procedió a marcharse del pasillo, ignorando cualquier curioso.

No estaba de humor para nada.

No estaba de humor para confrontar a "él" todavía.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

La azotea. Cuanta tranquilidad.

—Cuanta paz. No recuerdo la última vez que mi familia me dejó vivir así...—Varios recuerdos llenos de sangre hicieron flash en su cabeza. Cada imagen le deprimía más. Miró el cielo nublado, hermoso como siempre. Curioso cómo la gente solía dejar cosas bellas como el cielo detrás.—No debo pensar en el pasado. Vine por una vida normal, fuera de mis deberes...

Él sabía que jamás podría ser normal. Estaría condenado por siempre. Lo sabía.

—Oi, Hervíboro.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sintió una suave brisa recorrer su rostro. Karoru sonrió, lleno de paz. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así. Tan vivo. Tan capaz. Tan sí mismo.

Tan feliz.

—Hervíboro.

De repente abrió los ojos, confuso. Parpadeó varias veces y con una lentitud desesperante miró a una figura oscura detrás de él, cruzándose de brazos. Era fácil decir que no estaba feliz. Fujibayashi lo analizó con la mirada, ampliando sus suave sonrisa al ver los ojos azules metálicos oscuros y el cabello negro azabache pertenecientes al desconocido.

Aún siendo el niño nuevo, sabía de quién se trataba.

Así que... después de todo tenía que confrontarlo.

—¡Ah~!—El castaño lo miró fijamente, con tono juguetón. También había burla en su voz.—Supongo que incluso yo tengo mala suerte de toparme con demonios como tú.

El recién llegado gruñó molesto y Karoru alzó las cejas al ver con algo parecido a genuina curiosidad al ver al desconocido con...—"¿Tonfas?"—Pensó el castaño aún sonriente. Negó con la cabeza varias veces.—"No. Esto no me sorprende de él."—Suspiró antes de hacer puños las manos, preparándose para dar alguno que otro golpe sólo por si las dudas.

—Por haber interrumpido la paz en Namimori...—inició el joven pelinegro, poniéndose en posición ofensiva. Su contrincante, por el contrario, se colocó en posición defensiva. La mirada azulada envenenada no asustaba al castaño. Al contrario.—Te morderé hasta la muerte.

La última frase hizo que a Fujibayashi se le ampliase la sonrisa, tornándose psicópata y retorcida. Las sonrisas que más amaba.—¿Morderme hasta la muerte? Eso tardaría bastante. Antes de que eso ocurriese yo ya te habría roto tu cuerpo arrancándote extremidad por extremidad.—Deshizo todo rastro alegre en su rostro, quedando únicamente su lado psicótico y serio. Pelearía con todo.—Sólo ven y dame tus mejores golpes, Hibari Kyoya.

Y cuando Fujobayashi comenzó a evadir con gracia las ráfagas de puñetazos, patadas y tonfazos, Hibari supo que éste chico no era tan hervíboro. Tenía que pelear con lo sus mejores golpes.

El castaño, sin embargo, sabía que no podía evadir por siempre. Hibari atacaba muy rápido para su gusto y no le daba oportunidad de contraataque. No lo subestimaría. Daría lo mejor de sí mismo para superarse.

Ninguno quería ceder. Ninguno iba a ceder. La pelea sería seria. Lo que no sabían era que con esa batalla todo había iniciado.

Y que de esa batallla, saldría su futuro.

Un futuro... juntos.

Pero, van a enterarse tarde o temprano. Al menos eso es lo que creo.


End file.
